Sous l'ombre de la lune rouge
by luluFlo4
Summary: Après son combat contre Haku, Naruto disparaît sans laisser de traces. Attention dans ma fic Haku et Zabuza ne sont pas morts! Cinq ans plus tard, il a beaucoup changé… Agé de 17 ans, il fait la connaissance de Neko, sa remplaçante dans l’équipe 7.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Je commence une nouvelle fic. Il y aurait divers romances. J'ai procédé à de nombreux changements entre le mangas et mon histoire. Ici, Haku est toujours en vie ainsi que Zabuza, Sakon et son frère jumeaux. Les jumeaux ont rejoins l'Ataskuki. Orochimaru est mort en même temps que le troisième. Tsunade est toujours l'Hokage de Konoha. La suite à vous de lire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas. Il y juste Niko et certains membres de l'akastuki qui m'appartienne comme Nikie et Yohi.

Bonne lecture.

Epilogue :

Il y a environ cinq ans, le groupe n°7 a été séparer.

Kakashi étaient en train de se battre contre Zabuza. De l'autre côter, Sasuke venait de tomber après avoir protégé Naruto. Celui-ci allait vraiment montrer sa réel force pour vaincre son adversaire. Depuis son enfance les villageois l'avait mit à l'écart du village. Sans se l'avouer il en avait plus que marre de cette ambiance et ses deux coéquipiers qui le prenait pour le dernier des idiots. Il devait cacher sa puissance. Ce jour-là, Kyubi se libéra enfin pour combattre. Haku perdit très rapidement. Face à un adolescent de douze ans il avait des chances de resté en vie mais contre le démon qui à faillit détruire de village de Konoha, il n'avait aucunes chances. Le jeune homme était hors d'état pour combattre. C'est à ce moment précis que Haku décida de lui proposer de l'entraîner et de lui présenter à des amis qui reconnaîtront ses talents de ninjas. Le blond parût étonner. Il savait très bien que tuer, il n'en était pas encore capable. Quand Haku lui raconta qu'il n'aurait plus a mener la même vie, qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de fort, que son rêve ne pourrait pas se réaliser dans ce village. Il y aurait toujours des habitants pour si opposer. Son destin n'était pas de continuer à rester dans ce village. Après une longue réflexion, il en conclut que de changer d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

A ce moment là, le coéquipier de Haku aurait du rendre son dernier souffle s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé de justesse. Le jeune homme avait dévier l'attaque de Kakashi. Sakura cherchait Sasuke a tout prit. Quand elle le retrouva d'apparence mort, elle s'effondra sur lui. Kakashi la rejoint et remarqua l'absence de son élève. La jeune fille se redressa et le chercha des yeux. Le brouillard venait de se dissiper et le pont se voyait de fond en comble. Mais aucunes traces de lui.

Des recherches se firent mais aucuns résultats concluants. Il semblerait que le ninjas se soit volatiliser ainsi que son adversaire. Etait-il toujours en vie ? Allais-t-il bien ? Pleins de questions diverses traversaient l'esprit des trois ninjas de la feuille. Ils durent rentrer à Konoha pour avertir l'Hokage. Le village appris la nouvelle assez rapidement. Pour eux, c'était une bonne chose. Ce monstre n'était pas à sa place dans ce village. Ses coéquipiers étaient scandalisés de leurs comportements. Mais pourquoi les villageois le détestaient t-il autant ?

Pendant plusieurs mois, plusieurs équipes comme celle de Shikamaru, Ino, Choji ; Hinata, Kiba, Shino ; Neji, Lee, Tenten et d'autres partir à sa recherche mais comme les missions précédentes, il n'y avait aucunes traces de lui. Sakura s'était renfermée sur elle-même ainsi que Hinata qui devenait même aggresive. Elles restaient chez elle. Sasuke n'était plus rien pour Sasuke. Pour le moment, elle ne pensait qu'a son ami qu'elle embêtait et rabaissait à longueur de temps mais en y repensant la jeune fille cauchemardait depuis ce jour. Elle s'entraînait très dur pour pouvoir réussir et oublier.

Un beau matin, son sensei vint les avertir que l'examen des chunnins approchait. Pour y participer, il fallait constituer une équipe de trois. Il leur annonça alors qu'une fille venait d'arriver à Konoha et allait remplacer Naruto. Sakura protesta et fit une vraie comédie pour l'en dissuader mais il eu le dernier mot. Le beau ténébreux lui, restait silencieux, comme a son habitude. Niko s'intégra au groupe avec beaucoup de difficultés. Sakura la menaçait du regard constamment. Après s'être renseigner, la jeune fille lui en voulait d'avoir prit la place de son ami. Compréhensible vu qu'en le faisant remplacer c'était un peu dire qu'il était mort. Elle ne voulait pas y croire et Sasuke ne lui adressait pas la parole non plus. Mais leur relation s'arrangea par la suite. Ils passèrent l'examen chunnins avec brio. La première épreuve fut réussite. La deuxième, ils rencontrèrent Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort mais Sasuke ne reçut pas la marque. Niko l'intercepta et reçu la marque de l'homme à sa place. Pour les qualifications pour la troisième épreuve, Sasuke se battit contre Donzu et gagna, Sakura contre Ino et la vaincu et enfin Niko eu comme adversaire Kiba. Après un long combat, elle réussit à dominer le combat. Les trois étaient admis pour la dernière épreuve. Jiraiya entraîna Sasuke, Sakura fut aider par Tsunade et Niko, bien évidemment par Kakashi pendant le mois qui suivit.

Les qualifier étaient Neji Hyuga, Shino Abumi, les trois ninjas du sable, l'équipe n°7 et Shikamaru. Le premier combat fut celui de Neji contre Niko. Elle apprit la triste histoire de son clan. C'était un ninjas très fort au corps à corps mais la jeune fille n'a pas désespérer. C'est sur que son courage n'était pas supérieur à celui de Naruto mais elle combattit jusqu'au bout. Par un miracle, elle lui lança une de ses techniques familiales qui marcha à la perfection. L'adolescente remporta son deuxième match.

Après, il y eu Sakura contre Temari. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose gagna facilement grâce à son entraînement intensif.

Par la suite, Kankuro se désista, Shikamaru perdit contre Shino et Sasuke ne put finir son combat dans l'arène. Il venait d'y avoir une attaque. Alors, il poursuivit son ennemi dans la forêt.

Kakashi envoya Sakura, un chien ninjas et Shikamaru le ramener. Pendant le trajet, Shikamaru resta pour ralentir des ninjas avec Asuma. Les deux filles durent assemblé leurs forces pour neutralisé Gaara. Heureusement que Jiraiya arriva pour invoquer le maître des crapaux. Le garçon s'enfuit avec son frère et sa sœur, vaincu pour la première fois de sa vie. Sasuke eu droit a de nombreux soins à l'hôpital. Le troisième Hokage se sacrifia et tua Orochimaru. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura et Niko reçurent le titre de chunnins.

Les missions continuèrent pour eux.

Peu de temps après, Tsunade devint la cinquième Hokage et annonça au village la sois disant « mort de Naruto Uzumaki » Il y eu un enterrement sans corps. Niko aurait bien voulut le connaître. Sakura lui avait souvent parler de lui comme d'un héros au grand cœur. Elle avait juste vu une photo de lui.

Un an passa… et encore un autre. Les ninjas de la feuille s'étaient remis de l'attaque et beignaient dans le bonheur. La fin de leur adolescence se termina avec le titre de Jounnins à 16 ans. Sakura sortait avec Kiba. Toutes les semaines, elle allait se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami en priant qu'on le retrouve un jour peut-être vivant.

Cinq ans après la disparition de Naruto, nos héros sont âgés de 17 ans.

Voilà la fin du prologue ! C'était juste pour vous expliquez divers changements avant de commencer réellement ma fic. Je la posterais toutes les semaines. REVIEWS PLEASE !

Bonne continuation


	2. Chapter 1

Merci pour vos revieuws Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plus. Pour les diverses questions que vous avez posez, je ne dirais pas de réponses tout de suite mais je peux dire que la lune rouge est un surnom de l'Atastuki . Je n'ai pas besoin de correcteur, mais merci de s'être proposer. C'est tout à fait normal que Neko prenne la place de Naruto, je n'allais pas modifier toute l'histoire quand même. Voilà, j'espère que le suivant répondra à vos attentes. Bisous et Bonne lecture à tous.

Sakura se trouvait accroupie sur une colline. Ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme du vent. En cinq ans, elle avait drôlement changer. Elle avait prit des centimètres et sa chevelure lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. L'adolescente avait un dégradé qui lui découvrais le front. Son visage était devenu sombre et ses yeux, si vert à l'époque, avaient tourné aux gris. La jeune femme portait une mini jupe noire et un débardeur rouge décolletés. Depuis peu, elle avait dit oui a la demande de Kiba pour sortir avec elle.

-Tu es encore là, s'étonna une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme sursauta.

-Oui, j'avais besoin de venir.

-Sakura, je sais que c'est dur mais tu as une vie aussi, ne la détruit pas en pensant qu'a lui.

-Je ne pense pas qu'a lui ! Riposta t-elle.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire ça tout de même. Consacre un peu plus d'attention à tes missions. Ta de la chance d'avoir des coéquipiers qui te sauve la mise à chaque fois quand tu rêvasses.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me hante.

-Bon aller viens on va rentrer, il se fait tard.

-Non merci je vais encore rester un peu. Je te rejoins plus tard, répondit calmement Sakura.

Neko partit en direction de sa demeure.

C'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant, la jeune femme ne se donnait pas à fond dans ses missions. Elle était dans un autre monde. La fille resta immobile un petit moment. Le soleil se coucha pour laisser place à une pleine lune et de multitudes d'étoiles. Elle se leva, non sans regret, et entreprit de rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain, Tsunade l'a convoqua dans son bureau. Pour lui changer les idées, son Hokage avait eu l'idée de lui donner quelques jours de vacances gratuites en dehors du village. Bien sur la jeune file accepta tout de suite. Elle décida d'aller dans une ville assez loin qui était réputé pour ses sources chaudes. Son voyage dura cinq jours. En rentrant, elle avait reprit des couleurs et un bronzage presque parfait. Elle fut surprise de voir Sasuke et Neko en train de rigoler ensemble, eux d'habitude si froid.

-Alors je vois que vous vous amusez bien sans moi, les salua t-elle en prenant place sur le pont, à coter d'eux.

-Tiens Sakura ! Comment ce sont passer tes vacances ? Ne te fie pas aux apparences ! On vient de voir une scène choquante, rigola la jolie brune.

-Raconte, s'empressa de dire Sakura.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était trois amis plier en deux qui étaient en pleure dans le parc.

La soirée se termina dans le restaurant de ramens de la ville. Cette nuit il y eu un gigantesque orage. Des maisons furent détruites aux alentours et le village n'avait plus d'électricité. L'Hokage rassura les villageois qu'il n'y avait que des pertes matérielles et quelques blessés mais rien de grave. Ce qui l'inquiétait d'avantage, n'était d'autre que le ciel. L'orage s'était stopper mais il était toujours aussi grisâtre. Un climat étrange pour un été ensoleillé. Le soleil s'était enfouit derrière une armée de nuage et pour finir, un vent glacial parcourait le village. Rien qui n'envisageait quelque chose de bon. Malgré ce faite, elle n'en fit rien et demanda à ce qu'on inspecte les alentours. Mais aucuns indices furent trouvés.

Le lendemain aucune catastrophe était apparue pendant la nuit et l'incident étaient déjà presque oublier. Les dommages furent dédommagés.

Quelque part à une cinquantaine de kilomètre du village :

Quatre individus venaient de rentré dans un bar. Ils portaient chacun une cape cachant leur identité.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu avances, Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-Certain. La meilleure solution d'en apprendre un peu plus donc de demander.

Le plus grand commença une discussion avec un vieillard.

-Bonjours Monsieur, je cherche quelques renseignements, vous pouvez éclairer ma lanterne ?

-Oui si je peux répondre. De quoi s'agit t-il ?

-Il paraît qu'un orage a éclata la nuit dernière dans la région. Que pouvez-vous-m'en dire s'il vous plaît.

-A oui ! J'en est entendus parlez, comme tout le monde ici. Hier, dans presque toute la région, le ciel est devenu gris mais pas un gris normal on aurait dit qu'il baignait dans le sang c'était vraiment bizarre. On a cru que quelque chose allait se passer mais non. Le village qui a été le plus touché est sans doute celui de Konoha. Mais tout est redevenu dans l'ordre. Que chercher vous au juste ?

-Nous sommes arrivés ce matin de bonne heure et on a attendu ce sujet de conversation dans la rue. On voulait juste en savoir un peu plus. Merci pour vos réponses. A bientôt.

Le groupe sortit du bar et marcha en direction de la sortis de ce village.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Oui. On va voir. Je savais que ce n'était pas normal.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rien. Ce n'est plus mes affaires. Je veux juste élucider cette histoire.

Fin

Désoler, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas mais en compensation, je mettrais le prochain mercredi !

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Désoler pour le retard mais je suis en pleine révision de mon second brevet blanc et je n'ai pas envie de le rater comme le premier. Voilà la suite. Bisous. Bonne lecture. Merci à **: dragonise, Anna , Blackangel , kyro ,greg893, gobi et anne49** pour toutes les revieuws.

Chapitre 3 : Attaque surprise

-On va juste vérifier le phénomène. Faîte attention aux villageois, les avertis Yama.

-Hé hé, j'ai de la chance moi ! Je peux aller chercher le repas si vous voulez ! Proposa le dernier de la bande. Il était avec eux depuis quatre ans mais comparer aux trois autres, il n'était pas connu de Konoha.

-Moaui mais si on reste discret, déclara Haku en direction de Kyushu.

-Quoi ? Bon je vais essayer de ne pas tuer tout ce qui me passe sous le nez.

-Essayer ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis depuis quatre ans ?

-L'homme fit mine de bouder.

-Arrêtez avec vos enfantillages, les gronda un autre.

-Ne soit pas si sérieux Yama !

Leurs regardes se croisèrent. Kyushu su qu'il aurait dut ce taire, comme à son habitude. L'homme le fixa de ses yeux menaçant. Depuis peu, ses pupilles étaient devenues rouge sang. Son adversaire trembla sous ce regard si pénétrant. Juste le croiser, faisait une impression comme si ont nous transperçait le corps.

-Je…je n'ai rien dis. Oublie.

-Bien. Ne me cherche pas alors, je n'arrive plus trop a me contrôler ses-temps-ci.

-En y pensant il est toujours aussi durs qu'au début ? Grimaça Zabuza.

-Non, en cinq ans j'ai beaucoup progresser mais ça ne suffit pas…. Ça ne suffira jamais.

Il comprit que la discussion était close.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le village caché de Konoha. Devant la forêt, plusieurs équipes de ninjas patrouillaient. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, les intrus décidèrent de tous les tuer le plus vite possible. Quand la tache fut terminer et la forêt à porter de vue, les quatre compagnons purent enfin voir les rempares du village de la feuille. Des gardes étaient postés à chaque entrées. Zabuza préféra rentrer par le nord. Arrivé devant les gardes, on leur demanda leurs identités. L'affaire se corsait déjà. En masquant notre visage et notre cakra, les gardes se meffirent.

-Déclinez votre identité et retirez votre capuche, demanda l'un des cinq d'un ton sec qui laissait quand même voir un peu de stress.

-Ferme-là abruti !

Une des trois ombres transperça les cinq gardes à la gorge sans qu'ils n'aient put faire le moindre mouvement.

Kyushu le regarda, outré et en colère.

-Hé ! Ce n'était pas toi, qui juste quelques heures avant me m'était en garde, s'emporta t-il.

-Tu sais bien que je n'obéis jamais et tu aurais trouvé une solution plus rapide pour ne pas se faire repérer ?

-Maintenant, l'Hokage va bien voir que cinq gardes ont été poignardés sauvagement aux coups !

-Ah oui ? Si je ne les avais pas tuer, ils auraient averti directement l'Hokage de notre arrivé.

-Haku a raison, pouffa Zabuza.

-C'est sur ici, c'est toujours moi qui dois être en tord alors une fois de plus…

-Ne recommence pas ton cinéma tu veux bien ! Arrête tes crises de jalousies et comporte toi comme un homme. Tu n'as plus deux ans mais 19.

Kyushu ne répondit pas et encaissa les paroles dites. Ils avancèrent vers les portes et entrèrent sans grandes difficultés. Les hommes étaient quatre a voyager mais Yama, le solitaire de la bande les suivait au loin. De ce faite, s'il avait une crise, personne n'était blesser ou mort. Donc trois hommes se baladèrent tranquillement dans le village a la recherche d'indices. Le dernier, les attendit près d'une source. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir des connaissances ni de refaire surfaces à de mauvais souvenirs de ce village. Comme prévus, les villageois paraissaient normaux. L'exploration terminer, ils s'installèrent dans un joli hôtel proche des sorties de la ville en cas de problèmes quelconque. Les lieux étant examiner, le travail du lendemain serait simple. A l'aube, les trois hommes se levèrent, Yama avait dormit dans la forêt pendant la nuit, et se postèrent à des endroits différents de la périphérie des habitations.

Ces jours là, l'équipe sept partait en mission et sortit du village par le sud, la direction que surveillait Yama. Celui-ci les maudissait de ne pas avoir prit une autre direction. Il les reconnut tout de suite. A part une jeune fille assez mignonne aux longs cheveux noirs. Après avoir avertis rapidement ses coéquipiers, il les suivit.

-Kakashi-sensei, où allons-nous exactement ? Tsunade n'en a pas parler, questionna Sakura.

-Elle veut que l'on retrouve un groupe de Junnins qui auraient disparus depuis plus d'un mois à côté du village du son. C'est une mission de rang A bien sur. Des membres de l'atastuki aurait été aperçût dans les environs.

-Des membres de l'atastuki vous dîtes ? Réfléchit Neko

-Oui, une organisation très dangereuse.

-Je sais mais ils n'étaient pas supposés être morts ?

-C'est ce qu'on pensait… Ils sont de retours.

-Les ennuis commencent alors, grogna Sasuke en regardant dans le vide, les chances de survivrent ne sont pas très élever.

Neko regarda une dernière fois son village. Ca serais peut-être la dernière fois qui sait, il valait mieux en profiter pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

-Tant que je serais là, vous ne périrez pas, juste la souffrance murmura Yama.

L'équipe 7 marchait pendant toute la matinée.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient et que leur maître venait de partir pour faire des provisions dans un petit village à proximité, elle tomba dans une embuscade.

Yama soupira. L'aura des attaquants se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Soit en cinq ans, on ne les avait pas entraîner ou alors c'était lui-même qui avait trop progresser. En tout cas, ce combat pourrait déterminer la réponse. On verra bien comment les petits ninjas de Konoha s'en sortiront.

Face à eux se tenaient trois membres de l'Atastuki facilement reconnaissable grâce à leurs longues capes noires avec des dessins rouges. D'ailleurs Yama s'était toujours poser la question comment ils supportaient la chaleur en cette saison. L'organisation ne prévoyait-elle pas des tenues d'été ? Il pouffa à cette réplique. Il y avait surment une augmentation de salaire.

-Quel surprise ! Les élèves de Kakashi Hatake, annonça une voix féminine.

-Que nous voulez-vous ?

-A quoi bon parler alors que vous n'allez pas rester en vie ?

L'un des trois attaqua en premier. Sakura se blessa à l'épaule. Le nombre était égal mais le niveau non équilibré. Après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire la jeune fille au grand front, Sasori fonça sur Neko et lui envoyer un coup de point dans le ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de contré l'attaque. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de réflexes, il allait lui planter un Kunai dans le cœur, quand, soudain, un mur de chakra rouge sans le bloqua dans sa démarche et le propulsa à 10 mètres plus loin.

Ses coéquipiers parurent surprit. Même elle se figea.

-Bon ça ne sera pas si facile si vous êtes quatre.

-Quatre ? Nous ne sommes pas quatre !

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Ce n'est pas une simple gamine de même pas 17 ans qui réussiraient à contrer une de mes attaques.

FIN

Voilà

Au prochain chapitre, je l'ai déjà taper donc cette fois-ci c'est sur, il sera poster le 5 mai ou peut-être 2 en hommage a l'anniversaire d'une de mes meilleures amies qui aura 19 ans.

Bisous

Luluflo4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Surprise

Résumer du chapitre précédent : Sasuke, Neko et Sakura tombent dans une embuscade. Lors d'une attaque de l'un des trois membres de l'Atastuki qui se nomme Sasori, Neko aurait dut se prendre un coup mortel mais une force surhumaine la protège.

Merci à : **greg93, Blackangel, Anne49, dragonise** pour leurs revieuws.

-Qui est-ce alors ? Intervint Sasuke. La situation était embarrassante. Il ne détectait rien… Que ce soit Chakra ou une quelquonque personne.

-C'est une bonne question. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un simple Chunnin… Pour arriver à camoufler toute trace de chakra de cette quantité. On s'en occupera plus tard. Termine le travaille Deidara.

Ils reprirent le combats en cours. Tout redevint normal jusqu'à ce que Sasuke tombe à terre et qu'un lit de chakra rouge amorti sa chute.

Yama ne se montrait toujours pas.

-Bon, on va s'attaquer à toi petite vermine si tu ne veux pas te montrer ! Explosa Deidara, il faut vraiment être lâche pour se cacher.

-Je dirais plutôt ennuyer ria t-il intérieurement.

Elle lança une carnièsons de bombes. Elles détruirent la forêt à 50 M aux alentours.

Aucunes tracent. Mais où était-il ?

-Je ne le sens pas, déclara enfin Itachi à contre cœur.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous dis là ? Ses deux coéquipiers se figèrent.

-Tu as très bien entendu alors ne fais pas le sourd !

-Etrange, murmura Sakura en reprenant son souffle.

-Bon bon, je ne vais pas rester ici des heures, c'est que je commence à avoir sommeil ! Pensa Yama.

Un tourbillon de feu apparût les empêchant de voir. La température augmenta. C'était insupportable.

-Vous êtes pitoyable, dit déçut l'inconnu.

-C'est bien de dire ça alors que tu te caches depuis le début, cracha Itachi sous sa cape.

-Rester en retrait et ne pas participer au combat reviens au même point Itachi Uchiwa. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop chaud, se moqua t-il.

-On se connaît ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se fasse ma tête.

-Pour ça faudra déjà qu'on l'ait vus. Bref, tu n'es pas en mesure de me poser des questions.

Sasuke prit conscience que son frère était ici. Il avait aussi comprit que cette personne pourrait peut-être le tuer.

-Il faut que tu le tue ! Cria t-il

-Je n'ai pas que ça a faire moi.

-Mais c'est un meurtrier.

-Tout ninjas tue un jour ou l'autre.

Cette prise de parole commençait réellement à le saouler.

-Lui, il a exterminer sa propre famille. Je suis sur que tu pourrais le vaincre.

-Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

Le dernier des Uchiwa fit de grands yeux. Cet homme n'avait donc aucun cœur ?

-Il a détruit ma vie, avoua –il.

-Tu vis trop dans le passé. A toi de te délivrer de ton cauchemar tout seul. Le tuer ne résoudra rien.

-Non mais ça soulagerais(1). Ce que tu dis est absurde ! Il est trop fort. Comment je pourrais me libérer ?

-C'est très simple. En lui pardonnant ses erreurs.

L'Uchiwa faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Je préfère mourir.

-Alors meurt. Si tu n'arrives pas à pardonner, tu vivras dans ton cauchemar jusqu'à ta mort.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, laisse tomber.

-Tu te voiles la face. Tout est pardonnable. Assez parler, déguerpissez ! Cette région a déjà assez de problèmes sans que des asticots viennent gâcher le paysage déjà si terne. Et je parle pour chacun d'entre-vous ici. Vous trois, rentrez à votre village. Il aura grandement besoin de votre aide prochainement.

-Tu crois que tes jolies phrases vous nous faire peur ? Rigola diaboliquement l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Toi, pendant que j'y suis, le jour ou tu seras qui je suis, tu pourras oser prendre la parole quand je te l'autoriserais.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de culos…. Dit Itachi dans son fond entérieur.

D'un claquement de doigt, Itachi décolla du sol. Le ninja mystérieux venait de lui attraper le cou. Automatiquement, ce dernier activa sa technique spéciale.

-Ridicule. Ton pouvoir ne peut rien contre le mien. Mes yeux sont insensibles.

Les autres ne voyaient que la tête d'Itachi mais Yama était de dos.

Pour la première fois depuis le début, l'homme releva la tête. Il put voir ses yeux. La terreur remplit ses yeux, d'habitude neutre. On y voyait de la tristesse, un très grand malheur, la souffrance, la solitude mais aussi un air démoniaque. Ils étaient rouges sang. Un peu comme ceux de son clan mais il n'y avait que du rouge, on n'apercevait pas ses pupilles.

C'est à ce moment précis, que l'héritier du Sharigan comprit qu'il y avait un être beaucoup plus puissant que lui sur cette terre.

-Tu as enfin comprit, dit-il en relâchant sa prise.

En temps normal, Itachi n'aurait pas ressentit de douleurs mais cet être lui avait laisser les empreintes de ses doigts sur sa george. Elle lui brûlait affreusement. On aurait dit que sa main était un fer à repasser mais en plus tout son corps s'enflammait de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme reprit son souffle et annonça :

-Deidara, Sasori, on part. TOUT DE SUITE, ordonna t-il en voyant les voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-Quoi ?

-Exécution !

Ils partirent en courant le plus vite possible, comme si la mort les poursuivait.

Yama se tourna vers les jeunes :

-Vous aussi. Votre mission est terminée.

-Non, ce n'est pas à vous de dire le dire ! On doit trouver ce groupe ! S'exclama Neko.

-J'aurais pus vous laissez mourir sans problème. Mademoiselle, regarder la vérité en face : vous êtes tous les trois grièvement blessés et sans maître. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

-C'est vrai ça… Rougit-elle.

-Rentrez chez vous.

D'un signe de la main, il les prit et disparus dans une boule de flamme avec les trois adolescents.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre devant les portes de Konoha. Ces gosses étaient inconscients… ça se comprenait. La mission les avait anéantis et ils n'avaient pas tenu le choque.

Peu de temps après, un garde trouva trois jeunes évanouis devant les remparts…seuls, pleins de sangs.

Fin du chapitre

1 : Lol si quelqu'un connaît résidente evil 3 c'est de là que j'ai piquer cette phrase. Merci à toi Sali x pour m'avoir donner l'idée en me racontant le passage. Ne me tue pas non plus mais j'ai pas pus résister à l'infiltrer dans le dialogue.

A bientôt.

Luluflo4.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **Blackangel, dragonise, yonbi, Anne49, salima-chan, underphoenix, Flore Risa, et Sajuuk** pour vos revieuws (J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y en avait plus que pour le dernier chapitre, continuer)

Chapitre 5 : Un réveil difficile

Après que le garde est trouver les corps, l'Hokage fut prévenue tout de suite. Elle les emmena à l'Hospital. Apparemment on leur avait tendu une embuscade. Elle en saurait un peu plus quand ils se réveilleront. Leurs réserver de chakra étaient presque épuisé. Le groupe N°7 avait frôler la mort. Kakashi revint quand on l'informa que le temps qu'il aille faire des provisions, ses élèves étaient dans le coma. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Neko fut la première a se réveiller.

-Neko ? Tu vas bien ? S'empressa de demander son sensei qui était à sa table de chevet.

-Oh… ma tête, se plaignait-elle, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-On vous a retrouvé devant les portes du village.

-On n'est pas reparti après le combat. Qui nous a ramener ?

-C'est ce que pensait Tsunade. Vos réserves de Chakra n'ont pas put faire l'affaire. Tu peux me raconter ce qui sait passer s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, on était en train de remplir nos gourdes quand trois membres de l'Atastuki sont arrivés et ont voulut ce battre. On n'était pas du tout à leurs niveaux mais on est pas mort grâce à lui. Il est apparût à la fin du combat et a fermer le clapet à Itachi Uchiwa avec une facilité remarquable.

-Il ? De qui parles-tu ?

-Il n'a pas révéler son identité. Mais il était fort…oui c'était autre chose que nous ou que qui que ce soit ici.

-Raconte-moi sa façon de se battre.

-Il ne sait pas battu.

Son sensei plissa les yeux.

-Que veux tu dire par-là ?

-Il nous a protéger avec un chakra rouge. C'est étrange non ? Je croyais que le chakra ne pouvais pas sortir de notre corps en si grande quantité et après il est juste apparut devant le grand frère à Sasuke et la souleva dans les airs. Juste que là, ça allait mais vous savez ce qu'on a vu quand il l'a reposer à terre ?

-Non

-Son cou était rempli de marques rouges.

-Tu me dis que cet individu lui a brûler le cou avec sa main ?

-Oui. Quand il est apparut dans ce tourbillon de feu, la température déjà élever à augmenter d'au moins 10 degrés. Je dirais qu'on frôlait presque les 45 °.

-Impressionnant, commenta t-il.

-Mais tu as raison, sortir son chakra de son corps est extrêmement dur. Il y a que trois solutions pour pouvoir le faire.

-Lesquels ?

-Il faut soit avec le niveau d'un Sennin. Tu vois que ce n'est pas à la porter de chacun. Soit avoir un chakra presque inépuisable… je n'ai pas vu ça une seule fois dans ma vie. Ou que l'individu soit possédé.

-Possédé ?

-Oui. Par un être diabolique et là, on peut peut-être regrouper la deuxième et troisième possibilité. Certains démons se régénèrent.

-Un démon…Vous en avez déjà rencontré ?

-Oui, il y en a eu qu'un dans toute l'histoire de ce village.

-Peut-être… que c'est lui…, tenta t-elle avant que son sensei prenne la parole.

-STOP. Tu fais fausse route, le coupa Kakashi, il est mort.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Tu es bien trop curieuse. C'est l'un des grands secrets de ce village. Ne cherche pas à t'informer pour ta propose sécurité.

Les réponses de son sensei défilaient dans sa tête. On lui cachait quelques chose d'important. Mais si ce possédé avait un rapport? Bon d'accord, les chances sont minimes mais on peut toujours demander aux villageois des renseignements sur lui. Il ne restait plus qu'a sortir de cette prison. D'après une des infirmières, elle pourrait sortir l'après-midi même. Ses deux coéquipiers dormaient encore. On lui avait annoncer qu'ils étaient encore dans le coma mais grâce à Tsunade, ils allaient s'en sortir.

Le temps de mener à bien sa petite enquête.

Le soir, elle alla toquer chez chaque maison du village pour poser quelques questions sur le possédé. Mais, alors qu'on lui proposait d'entrée, constamment quand elle commençait à parler d'un démon on lui claquait la porte et lui disant de e plus revenir mettre les pieds ici. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas disposés à répondre à ses questions. C'est à dire qu'il était connut, peut-être que Sasuke et Sakura pourraient m'en dire un peu plus à son sujet.

Epuise, l'adolescente s'installa sur un banc, désemparée.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne cherche, un vieillard vint s'asseoir à ses coter.

-Tu es bien Neko Isma ?

-Eu…oui Que me voulez-vous ?

-Je viens d'entendre le charcutier que cette jeune fille cherchait le possédé.

-Ah… Elle était embarrassée.

Il se mit à rire doucement.

-Ne soit pas gênée, je peux-te renseignement un tout petit peu sur lui avant que tout le village soit contre toi.

-Merci monsieur ! Dit joyeusement la jeune fille. Pourriez me dire pourquoi on n'a pas voulu me répondre? Qui était-il ? Comment était –il mort ? A quel âge ? Je veux tout savoir !

-Ne soit pas si excitée petiote. Il n'était pas du tout bien vu des villageois je dirais-je. Il a été considéré comme celui qui avait tuer des clans entiers il y 17 ans.. Je ne te dirais pas son identité, c'est confidentiel. On m'a dit qu'il était mort lors d'une mission quand il avait 12 ans. Enfin il y a cinq ans et je n'étais pas encore revenu.

-Si jeune que ça ? Mais on ne peut pas être dangeureux a cet âge là ? Non ?

-Non, apparemment il n'était pas du tout méchant. Il avait la joie de vivre et faisait pleins de bêtises pour ennuyer le 3ème Hokage. Il lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs même des pas murent ! Mais n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire maintenant ! Oublie le pour ta sécurité. Son démon était presque invincible.

-Ce n'était qu'un enfant tout de même ! Le défendit Neko

-Non ! Un démon de plus de 5000 ans. Tu ne peux pas associer ce monstre à un enfant.

-Le pauvre il a du en souffrir énormément.

-Rentre chez toi et oublie Naruto. Tu en sais déjà trop. A bientôt j'espère.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi petiote.

L'homme repartit.

-Il était comme son père. Dommage que je ne l'aie pas connus, pense t-il tristement.

Elle sourit. On l'avait enfin aider. Elle réfléchit aux paroles du vieux et un déclique se fit. Naruto ? NARUTO ? Mais c'était le coéquipier de Sakura et Sasuke. Au lieu d'aller souper chez elle, elle se précipita à l'Hospital. En arrivant, elle bouscula de la foule qui était devant-elle et rentra dans la salle d'attendre. Manque de bol, elle glissa et se rentama sur le sol.

-Où est-il…murmura t-elle avant de s'évanouir ?

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Donner moi votre avis. A partir du prochain, la suite va être complètement différente et vous comprendrez en la lisant. Je suis sur que certain veulent savoir quand Naruto va revoir ses anciens coéquipiers n'est ce pas ? On se rapproche… Vous verrez bientôt les réactions des deux côtés.

J'ai remarquer de dans toutes les revieuws comportant Naruto et sa « désertation » on m'avait demander qu'il ne revienne pas à Konoha. Votre vœu sera exaucer. Je peux vous dévoiler que ça. Pour ne pas avancer trop vite dans l'histoire je coupe à trois pages de word.

Aussi :

Je voulais aussi vous informez que mes parents partent pour trois semaine( Ca on s'en fous xD) Mais je n'aurais plus internet du 23 Mai au 14 juin. Heuresement, ils me laissent un ordi portable mais sans/ Je pourrais juste continuer de taper ma fic….Désoler.

Bisous

Luluflo4


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà la suiteuhhh

Comme toujours, un grand merci a ceux qui m'ont mit des revieuws :xxxxx : inari, dragonise , Blackangel et taru . Merci encore et bonnes vacances.

Chapitre 6 :

Après son malaise, des infirmières vinrent l'emmener dans une chambre .

On lui fit passer des examens. Quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Une forme floue se tenait à son chevet. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal.

-Alors la forme petite ?

-Euh… qui êtes-vous ?

-Ton Hokage, répondit doucement une femme.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Peu importe. Tu te rappelles quelque chose en ce qui concerne ton malaise ?

-Non rien du tout. Je me souviens même pas qui je suis.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton état est critique.

La porte s'ouvra. Une autre personne entra. Dans l'état actuel, Neko ne parut pas définir qui était-ce.

-Elle a des séquelles Hokage ?

-Oui. Elle souffre de perte de mémoire. Je vais lui faire faire des examens plus approfondit pour savoir exactement. On verra bien les résultats.

-Tu sais au moins pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ?

-Oui… peut-être un choque moral, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle était boulimique. Mais je lui avais bien dit de se reposer ! Elle n'écoute jamais rien ! S'énerva t-elle.

-Les jeunes de nos jours… Et ses coéquipiers, comment vont-ils ?

-Pas trop mal. Ils pourront rentrer chez eux à la fin de la semaine. Kakashi ma rapporter les paroles de cette jeune fille. Tu as pensé la même chose que moi ?

-Oui mais c'est impossible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Evidament mais n'oublie pas qu'on a enterrer un corps mais qu'aucunes analyse n'a put vérifier que c'était le sien. Imagine qu'il soit encore en vie.

-Son démon était dangereux. D'un sens c'est un point positif qu'il soit mort, déclara l'homme.

-Tu ne l'as pas connus Jiraiya-sama, moi non plus d'ailleurs et ce qu'on m'a dit de lui n'était l'image d'un garçon méchant et effrayant.

-Oui, j'ai parler à Neko Isma quinze minutes avant qu'elle ne franchisse l'Hospital.

-Je comprends mieux alors… qu'est ce que tu lui as raconter pour la mettre dans cet état !

-Elle cherchait juste le porteur de démon.

-Et je paris que tu lui as parler de Naruto Uzumaki, lui reprocha Tsunade.

-Elle l'aurait sut un jour ou l'autre de toute manière.

-Mai je rêve, tu as donner des informations confidentielles a une gamine de 17 ans alors que ses propres amis ne le savent même pas.

-Oui, mais au moins elle ne découvrira pas que son père est le 4ème.

-Qui le sait à par nous deux, hein ?

-Personne c'est exact.

-Pourquoi parles-tu dans le vide alors ?

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Je suis à peine revenue et tu commences déjà à me faire la morale.

Elle souffla.

-Pardonne-moi, je suis sur les nerfs ses-temps-ci.

Quatres jours plus tard, Neko était encore à l'Hospital. Sa mémoire n'était pas revenue mais elle fit un drôle de rêve :

Début du Flash-Back 

Un petit garçon se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin d'un placard. Il n'avait même pas 5 ans. Il l 'a regardait en marmonnant des mots dont : s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, je veux sortir… Tout à coup, ses sanglots augmentaient et la porte claquait. On l'entendait toujours jusqu'au moment où elle se releva en sursaut, ruisselante de transpiration.

Ce petit garçon faisait sur ment partit de ses souvenirs. L'Hokage l'avait avertie qu'elle retrouva des parcelles de mémoires petits à petit. Enfin ce n'était pas encore sur. Depuis cette nuit, cet enfant hantait ses nuits. Il l'obsédait. Défois, on voyait l'enfant dans sa chambre quand elle regardait la télé… des alucinations.

Des amis sont venus me voir mais je n'en reconnaissait aucun. On m'a aussi apprit que j'étais une ninjas qui était arrivée il y a cinq ans déjà. J'avais deux coéquipiers et un sensei. Quand j'ai demander de me raconte un peu ma vie, ma famille etc, on m'a répondu qu'avais mes 12 n'était qu'un mystère. Comme- ci c'est à partir de cet âge que j'étais venue au monde. Je ne parlais jamais de mon passé. Même mon dossier d'entrée, il ne figura aucun renseignements.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis. La jeune amnésique était sortie de l'Hospital. On lui avait conseillé de ce promener dans le village, qui sait, peut-être que des moments clés de sa vie réaparaîtrait.

Arrivée devant le magasin de ramens, elle sentit qu'elle devait entrer. Devant elle se tenait des habitués. Le cuisinier était réputé d'être le meilleur de toute la région. Des chaises, ce n'était que très rare. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'au contoir.

Je ne pense pas poster le prochain avant le retour de mes vacances soit, pas avant le 10 aout.

Je sais bien que c'est long mais je pars bientôt et bien évidament sans internet !

Bisous et je redit .. Revieuwwws ! ** o **


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, Que je ne poste pas souvent, D'ailleurs ca aurait fait presque un an mais en écrivant mes fics, Je m'étais promis de les écrire avec du plaisir et non par contrainte de temps. Résultat j'ai consacré mon année à bosser pour ma scolarité et je compte la reprendre maintenant et se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. En plus je suis en vacance le 8, J'ai déja pratiquement plus de cours donc plus de devoirs alors ma fic va passée en priorité.

Encore désolé. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Résumé du chapitre précedent: Neko apprend que le mystérieux individu portant un démon n'est d'autre que Naruto, L'adolescent disparut mystérieusement. Peu de temps après, La jeune femme tribuche et ne se receptionne pas bien. Hospitalisée, Elle fait tout pour retrouvée la mémoire et son passé. Arrivée devant le magasin de Ramen réputé dans toute le pays, Elle s'arrête pour y faire un tour, soudainement attiré par l'endroit.

Chapitre 7: 

Alors que je n'avais même pas travervée la longue toile qui sépare la rue du magasin que j'entendis des bruits bruyants venant de l'intérieur. Me rappellant que la foule me rendait mal à l'aise, Je réfléchis quelque instant avant de rentrer en trombe. L'atmosphère y était lourde. Les personnes collées les une sur les autres par manque de place mais l'air heureux. Au bout de l'allée, qui par chance me laissait assez de place pour me faufilée, se trouvait derrière longue table, Une femme d'une treintaine d'année portant un bout de tissus vert sur le front qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour servir et prendre commande. Je m'avanca vers elle, et quand son regarde tourna vers ma direction, Ses lèvres bougèrent jusqu'a ce que se dessine un sourire. Je me posa à côté du contoire et lui dicta ma commande mais je fut interrompis.

- Oui, Je le sais, me rit la jeune femme.

Devant ma mine incomprise, Elle ajouta:

-J'avais oublié, Tu as perdus la mémoire récement. Je vais me présenter alors, Takila Obine. J'étais ... Elle s'interrompit, Je suis une amie assez proche mais vu ton accident, Je présume que tu ne te rappelle pas de moi, Termina t-elle sur une pointe de regret.

-En effet, Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, je ne me rappelle de rien, Juste ces satanés cauchemards qui n'ont ni queues ni têtes !!! En regardant ma grimace, Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Je comprend, Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai encore jamais eu de perte de mémoire mais il paraît que l'on peut se souvenir par morceaux alors je pense que tes cauchemards sont sans doute liés avec ton problème. Je vais paraître indiscrète mais si tu veux,Tu peux m'en parler.

- Je le pense aussi mais le faite de voir un gamin de cinq ans en train de pleurer ne m'aide à rien. En plus, j'ai l'étrange sensation que ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs, même que je n'ai pas connu ce petit bout de chou. Mais a part me donner d'affreuses migraines, mes questions n'ont aucunes réponses! Répondais-je en soufflant

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé de t'abandonner mais mon travail m'attend, C'est surchargé ici, Comme toujours !!! Tu peux passer quand cela te chante, Conclut-elle

D'un signe de la main, Je partis un peu plus loin m'assoire en attendant. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant cette histoire était très étrange. Sentant la fatigue venir à vitesse grand v, Je secoua la tête. Ma vision se troubla quelque peu sans que j'eu le temps de comprendre et je m'étala sur la table, Inerte.

_Encore ce garçon ... Ma vue devint de nouveau net. Toujours et encore lui. Pourquoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais au fond de moi, Je savais que ce garçon avait besoin d'aide. _

_Cette fois-ci, Pas de placards ni de coups juste un petit garçon blond solitaire qui se balançait sur un bout de bois accroché sur une branche d'un arbre dans une cours. Etrange, Je suis sur qu'elle ne met pas inconnue. Devant lui, se tenait une petit fille qui tripotait ses mains, n'osant sans doute rien dire de peur de le déranger. Il semblait très loin de la réaliter ce petit garçon. Je crois même qu'il n'avait pas vu sa présence. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Il venait de remonter le tête, laissant voir deux yeux bleus azur sans vie._

_- Na ... Na ... Naru ... To, Murmura l'enfant en tremblant._

_Il n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'une paire de main entrepit de prendre la fille et de m'emmener le plus loin possible, sous les protestations de celle-ci, qui reçut une gifle en réponse._

_Un soupir ... Voilà la seule chose qu'il fit. Puis je le vis se remettre debut, tourner la tête pour que la foule soit à dos et murmurer: Je le jure, Un jour je quitterais ce village qui m'a tant fait souffrir, Et je te sauverais ... Hinata-Chan. Les yeux brullant d'une fortce surhumaine d'un court instant, Et il disparut dans la pénombre. _

_- " Sauve-la " me dit avec conviction sa voix._

_-Co ... Comment ? _

_Je me surpris à répondre à ... Rien_

_-Je ..._

Une tappe sur mon épaule me réveilla. Je sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. De retour dans le restaurant. Devant moi se tenait une adolescante. Elle était venue me voir à l'Hospital mais son nom m'était sortie de la tête. Je me sentais mal, Très mal. A moins que se ne soit que la douleur que ce petit m'avait transmit. Je devais aider une "Hinata". J'étais bien dans le pétrin ...

-Eh eh eh , Me dit-elle affolée en continuant de me secouer, Tu te sens pas bien? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hospital ?

J'ouvrit la bouche mais le seul son qui en sortit ne fut pas celui que j'attendais. - Hi ...Hi ... La gorge brulante, La respiration alletante, Il m'était diffcile d'articuler.

-Chut ne parle pas, Repose toi ! Me dit-elle en me prenant l'épaule.

-Nooon caaa v...a . J...e ... Il faut que je trouve Hinata, S'empressais-je de pronconcer avant que la douleur ne redevienne trop intense.

-Hina ? La descandante du clan Hûuga ? Enfin mais qui y a t-il, Tu m'inquiète là !!!

-Ca va je te dit mais ... Je viens de faire un rêve d'une fille et d'un petit garçon, La fille s'appellait Hinata et elle avait de cours cheveux noir et de grands yeux blancs ... Je n'en sais pas plus mais dit moi, Tu connais quelqu'un qui se nomme Hinata ?

- Bien sur !!! On parle de la même personne alors. Et bien mange, Repose toi et je t'emmènerais chez elle. C'est une amie assez proche alors il n'y aura pas de soucis.

- Je l'a connais ou pas ? Enfin je veux dire avant ... ? Hesitais-Je en observant son beau visage qui laissait entrevoir des mèches noirs.

-Oui, On peut dire ça ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés aux tournois des Chunnins, Tu as même battus son cousin. Je me rappelle vous avoir vu au cimetière une fois aussi.

Flash-Back 

_Il pleuvait des cordes, Pourtant une jeune fille restait dehors, Trempée. de ce faite, nous ne pouvions pas apercevoir de fines larmes coulées sur ses joues de porcelaines. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tombe juste devant elle. La tombe d'un des amis à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. _

_-Pourquoi ... ? Avait-elle laisser échapper ?_

_-C'est un mot que je me pose chaque jour, Prononca une autre personne qui venait d'arriver._

_Instinctivement, Neko se retourna. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent a côtés et ne dirent pas un mot. Pourtant il y avait tant à dire à son sujet. Mais Hinata, car c'était bien elle, savait que Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort. Il lui avait promit de la proteger alors peut-être qu'il avait été contraint de partir. Mais elle sentait sa présence. Alors le fait qu'il est une tombe ne représentait rien pour elle car elle avait apprit par Neji que l'on avait pas retrouver de corps certifiant que c'est belle et bien lui._

_La jeune Hûuga ne resta pas longtemps. Pourtant elle, qui ne l'avait pas connut se pouvait bouger. Comme si c'était de sa faute._

_-Ne te pose plus de questions, Les réponses viendront mais crois-moi, Il est préférable de rester ignorant. _

_Avant que je puisse comprendre la signification de ses dernières paroles, Hinata avait disparut, laissant un grand blanc et une fille désemparée. Depuis ce jour, Elle se promit de ne jamais faillir et de tout faire pour avoir autant de mérite que lui._

_ Fin du Flash-Back _

Comme un Flash des souvenirs défilèrent et je me mis à sourire devant celui que me racontait Tenten. Oui c'était bien son nom et je m'en rappellait. Hinata connaissait Naruto. Plus même, Ils s'aimaient.Tout mes souvenirs depuis mon arrivée à Konoha revinrent. Pratiquement . La derniere était une mission de rang A avec mon équipe. Il ne me restait que quelque jours de noir. A cette pensée, Mon coeur se serra. Je saurais bientôt ce pourquoi j'ai eu un choc.

-Merci énormement, Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu m'as dit a pu m'aider ! Dit-je en m'empressant de manger et de partir en trombe, Direction le domaine Huuga.

Mon humeur revint immédiatement. Enfin j'allais savoir. J'allais tout découvrir.

Après avoir parcourut une bonne partie du Village, Le domaine se tenait dans toute grandeur devant moi. Je marcha jusqu'a l'une des entrées avec un grand sourire. Je me rappellais des tas de souvenirs de cet endroit. C'était il y a bien longtemps ... J'espère que je ne le reverrais pas sur mon chemin. Dés notre première rencontre, Je suis tombée sous le charme de ce jeune homme ... Neji ... Tu n'es même pas venu me rendre visite pendant mon hospitilisation. Les mecs ne changeront jamais. Alors pourquoi je l'aime toujours autant ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de se morfondre sur son sort ma vieille, Pensais-je avec conviction.

Une brise se manifesta. Douce mais violente à la fois. Quel est ce mauvais presentiment ? Des tonnes de feuilles volèrent de plus en plus vite dans n'importe quel sens. Je me protégeais le visage. Une forme. Une forme noir. Voilà tout ce que je vis. Une forme vivante qui me glaca le sang.

Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourée ... Neko tu es la reine des gaffes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Tu es bien en mauvaise position ... L'inconnu s'avança, Laissant entrevoir de longs cheveux noirs ...

Je pense sans doute mettre la suite mercredi prochain, Je verrais. Pour ceux qui sont en seconde comme moi, Bonnes vacances. Pour les premières et terminales bonnes révisions de bac ( xD je vous nargue hein )

Et les collégiens et bien ... Vous n'avez pas de chances !!! Le lycée c'est vachement mieux x)

Bisous en passant à mon Flo qui m'a inspiré pour Naruto. A l'unique personne que j'ai réellement apprécié.

Merci et ... revieuws ? Il y a interêt !!!


End file.
